Vindication
by jealexandra3892
Summary: Octavia Mikaelson is the youngest daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She has traveled back in time to save her family from their enemies and themselves. Octavia has many secrets and the people involved are chess pieces for her to vindicate those she loves most.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- 3 months before start of season 3**

Klaus was taking a midnight stroll through New Orleans' French Quarter after having a drink at Rousseau's with his lovely Camille. Hope was at home asleep with assurance from Freya. As he was walking and thinking about Hayley in the bayou with the full moon approaching in three days' time, he heard and felt someone behind.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Klaus asked the man. The man was wearing blue jeans with a fitted grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The man smiled but did not answer, at least fast enough for Klaus he pinned him up against the building in an alley. The man finally responded with Klaus' hand around his throat, "My name is Deucalion Godfrey and I am here because your daughter sent me to retrieve you."

Klaus sneered at the man and narrowed his eyes while forcefully speaking "What do you mean Hope sent you, she is but a child? How do you know of her? Did Hayley send you?" Deucalion smiled again and laughed "I never said that daughter." Before he could respond Klaus' neck was snapped.

Dusting himself off of the building Deucalion spoke "Well took you long enough. What, were you enjoying the scenery?" Soon coming out of the shadows was a slender blonde woman in a black dress wearing a black trench coat and red stilettos, "Please old man" she stated with a sigh "I was just checking on the Abattoir, like she wanted."

"Like she wanted...or like you wanted? Checking up on a certain Original vampire with a moral complex I see." "I do not know what you are talking about." She said with a flip of her blonde hair that was neatly cut just to her shoulder. "Hm. I'm sure you don't. No one saw you am I to presume?" "Of course not. I do know what it is I am doing old man." She said sounding slight offended with her hands on her hips.

Deucalion just laughed and held his hands up in defeat. "Alright Sofia, whatever you say. Let's just get him to her before he awakes."

Klaus awoke on a bed in a room disoriented with no idea where he was or how long he had been there. After what seemed like an hour of him banging on the door and trying to bust his way out he got frustrated and tired and gave up. "WHOMEVER YOU ARE I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHO I AM! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" He raged and ranted pacing back and forth.

"Not the calmest of men is he?" Sofia stated while watching Klaus through the monitor form the camera in the room. "Well you did kidnap the man." Isabeau who came walking into the room said sitting down at the long table with a scotch in her hand. Sofia just rolled her eyes. However, they both stood when they heard her footsteps coming from the stairs.

She walked right past them without another word with Deucalion right behind her. "Are you sure about this plan? It is very risky...him knowing who you are and all." She smiled looking at Deucalion "I'm sure Duke. I've seen this playout, besides I speak his language." She opened the door walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Niklaus, my name is Octavia Mikaelson. I'm your daughter and we have much to discuss."


	2. Characters

**Characters**

 **Octavia Mikaelson (21)** portrayed by Marie Avgeropoulos

Octavia is the youngest daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. She has two older sisters, Hope and Tabitha. Octavia is a werewolf, vampire and witch tribrid. She along with her older sisters are very unique given their statuses in the supernatural world. Due to her werewolf heritage, Octavia is a True Alpha. She is also one-third of 'The Trinity', which is the most powerful coven that consists of her and her sisters. Her witch powers are just as unique.

Octavia's powers include:

Premonitions (future and past)

Empathy

Reading other's thoughts

Projecting other's feelings

 **Deucalion Godfrey (1,986; looks 30)** portrayed by Liam Hemsworth

Deucalion is Octavia's oldest friend and advisor. He is an ancient werewolf known as a True Alpha, similar to Octavia. A True Alpha is a specific type of werewolf who rises to Alpha status solely on the strength and purity of their character, by sheer force of will. Deucalion is soft spoken, reserved and very wise. He is similar to Elijah that he is calm and it takes much for him to act out in anger, but not as moral as Elijah. However, he is also capable and willing to do Octavia's dirty work and does whatever it takes to help Octavia succeed.

 **Siobhan Kelly (200; looks 32)** portrayed by Taylor Cole

Siobhan is a siren and one of Octavia's leaders within her coalition. As a siren Siobhan has the ability to lure people to her and fall in love her with a humming of a song. She is also able to create illusions in people's minds and mentally manipulate them. Siobhan is confident and outspoken, but very ladylike. Although she is a powerful siren and lusts for sexual escapades she has a fear of love due to her past. Which may be proven difficult to let go since it was revealed to her that she will fall in love with an Original vampire who loves to wear suits.

 **Isabeau Moreau (24)** portrayed by Crystal Reed

Isabeau is the newest member of Octavia's coalition and the youngest. Isabeau is a Banshee who is still learning her powers and what she is capable of. As a Banshee she has an ear piercing scream and hears voices in her head that let her know when something big is about to occur. She also has a strong sense of when someone will die. According to Octavia, Isabeau will be extremely powerful once she can control her abilities. Isabeau is very ignorant about the supernatural world and is fighting against who and what she is just wishing to be normal.

 **Aviva Downs (137; looks 27)** portrayed by Nathalie Emmanuel

Aviva is the only other hybrid mix in Octavia's coalition besides her twin brother, Quentin. She is half vampire, half witch. Aviva is a siphoner witch who cannot perform magic with gaining it from other supernatural beings or object. However, the fact that she is half vampire allows for her not to siphon her magic anymore. Aviva is very impulsive and reckless and cares most about revenge.

 **Quentin Downs (137; looks 27)** portrayed by Ricky Whittle

Quentin is only other hybrid mix in Octavia's coalition besides his twin sister, Aviva. He is half vampire, half witch. Quentin is a siphoner witch who cannot perform magic with gaining it from other supernatural beings or object. However, the fact that he is half vampire allows for him not to siphon his magic anymore. Quentin is protective of both Eretria and his sister but not as impulsive and reckless. He is a great strategist, quiet and thinks long game. Quentin is a solider for Octavia and most of all an observer.

 **Eretria Barclay (100; looks 10)** portrayed by Brooklyn Rae Silzer

Eretria is a Valkyrie from a powerful line of ancient Valkyries. Her mother, Tamsin, was the most powerful and feared Valkyrie of her time. As a Valkyrie, Eretria has the ability to choose the fate of other people. Similar to Isabeau, she is able to sense when someone is about to die. However, she can then defer the death if she chooses. She is also able to move around unseen, when need be. She is still in training as she is still a young Valkyrie. Eretria is to be the strongest and most powerful Valkyrie of her generation similar to her mother. Eretria is beautiful and shy. She is under the guardianship of Octavia, as her mother is dead. Besides Octavia, she is closest to Quentin.

*Redid the story and decided to go in a new direction. These are the characters I own only. This story will strongly focus on the supernatural powers of these specific supernatural beings. I also will be bringing in elements from other shows so expect that. Thanks next chapter should kick of the story.


	3. A House Divided

**A House Divided**

Freya is sitting at a desk in the main study

 _My dearest Rebekah,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I write to offer an update and to ask your advice. Our brothers remain at odds. Klaus will never apologize, not for the blood he shed, nor the suffering Hayley continues to endure... and Elijah cannot forgive him. Despite my efforts, we are a house divided, which is not to say I have no good news. Niklaus kept his word. Marcel controls the quarter. There he has founded a fight gym in the old St. Anne's church, where he tests the mettle of those who wish to join his vampire community. Elijah has begun joining him for sparring. I believe it helps him work through his anger... and he has much anger._

 _While Hope continues to flourish, it is clear that she misses her mother. Though Niklaus remains the doting father, he has been of no help in finding a cure for Hayley's curse. Despite my best efforts, I have yet to find a means to undo the spell placed on her and the crescent wolves, and Hayley herself continues to struggle, unable to see her child except once a month on a full moon... and we're in no position to ask for outside help._

 _Davina's rage at our family has only grown, and as regent of all covens, she's far too formidable to be swayed. Meanwhile, Niklaus has begun to see Camille for what he calls their little chats. He claims a desire to amend his ways. In truth, he seems utterly free of remorse...although over the past three months I've noticed Niklaus is acting more secretive, if at all possible._

 _This only continues to drive Elijah further away. I wonder if you would write me with any advice you have on how to heal their fractured bond. Until then, I remain your loving sister._

 _Freya_

* * *

Davina stands in Lafayette Cemetery with the Elder witches from each French Quarter coven before her. "Thank you for coming. I spent the night consulting our ancestors. They say we must remain strong and to defend our homes, but for now, no covens are to expand into gentilly. This decision is to keep us from a violent turf war with the vampires, and it's final."

An elder witch named Kara turns from the crowd and walks away as Davina calls out to her.

"Excuse me, Kara. I did not dismiss you. Do not walk away from me!"

Kara doesn't listen and instead starts to chant a spell under her breath. " _Per se qui e fracta toi, per se qui e total toi_."

A ring of fire suddenly surrounds Davina and she is so shocked and caught off guard she falls to the ground. Suddenly the fire is gone as she hears someone chanting. " _Detere se deforum, detere se deforum_."

Davina looks up to see a well- built muscular man with a shaved head holding his hand out to her. Davina grabs his hand dusting herself off still obviously flustered. She looks up to see the remaining Elder witches whispering amongst themselves and eyeing both her and the mystery man.

The man bends down to whisper to Davina. "You may want to dismiss them."

Davina eyes the mystery man and with a huff shouts to the Elder witches that they are dismissed. She looks back at the man and walks past him.

"Not even a thank you Davina Claire." He turns around to see Davina's back to him. She suddenly stops and spins around to face him.

"Look I don't know who you are and I honestly don't care right now. I didn't ask you to save me, so no, you don't get a thank you." She turns back around and starts walking away.

"Not even if I have a concrete way for you to bring one Kol Mikaelson back to the land of the living?" Davina stops dead in her tracks.

The man walks toward Davina until he is standing right in front of her. "My name is Quentin and I have a unique offer for you Davina Claire." Quentin smiles at Davina.

"Can you really help bring Kol back? How can you-" Davina asks almost scared to believe the possibility.

"First you must accept the offer, then you get the details. Think of this as a proposition or barter. That is the only way this works Davina Claire." Quentin says in a gentle yet serious tone.

"What proposition?" Davina asks eyeing Quentin suspiciously.

* * *

Freya is sitting on the floor in the main living room with Hope playing with her toys as Elijah walks into the room.

"She's getting bigger by the second." Freya looks up to Elijah as does Hope.

"Thank you for all of your care." Elijah responds as he walks to the edge of the couch and begins to fold one of Hope's blankets.

"Tomorrow's the full moon. I can help you bring Hope to Hayley, if you'd like." Freya gives Elijah a kind smile with her hands placed on her knees.

"That won't be necessary. You deserve a night off." Elijah unbuttons his suit jacket as he bends down on one knee smiling back at Freya.

Klaus is suddenly in the doorway. "I'd offer to accompany you myself, but I fear my fragile ego could not endure the litany of insults Hayley has no doubt prepared." Klaus enters the room standing behind Elijah with a sly grin.

Elijah's smile suddenly disappears as Hope coos on the floor. He stands back up buttoning his suit jacket again. "Yes, I doubt that your presence is particularly welcome anywhere."

"My own brother, greeting me with such disdain! What do you think, Freya? Is he still angry for my part in Hayley's curse? Need I remind him it was my ploy that kept her alive?" Klaus gloats as Freya simply sighs at the scene before her.

Elijah angry at Klaus' thought process turns around and comes face to face with his little brother. As he waves a hand in front of Klaus, Elijah states, "But of course. Forgive me. So, you would call this an act of heroism, even as you bask in her torment?"

Elijah walks past Klaus and heads for the door as Klaus raises his eyebrows in annoyance. Klaus turns arounds to face Elijah as Elijah does the same to face Klaus. At this point Freya has also stood ready to stop a fight between bickering brothers in front of Hope.

Klaus tells Elijah, "Perhaps I'd be more sympathetic if Hayley apologized. After all, it was her that tried to run off with my daughter."

Elijah steps to Klaus with venom as Freya comes between her brothers. "Oh, if you two must poke at one another, may I suggest doing it elsewhere?"

Elijah glances down at Hope who looks up at the three adults and leaves the room. Klaus smirks as though he has won realizing he got the last word in between the two.

Freya turns to face Klaus, "Nicely done. At this rate, you'll drive the entire family away."

Freya too leaves the room. Klaus bends down to pick up Hope and she smiles at him and grabs his mouth. He pretends to bite her fingers and she giggles. Klaus smiles at his daughter as he kisses her cheek.

"Come littlest wolf, there is someone who wishes to meet you."

* * *

Next chapter: What happened between Octavia and Klaus in the room with the metal door? Hayley meets Octavia with the help of Klaus. Davina tells Marcel about Quentin and his offer.


	4. Whenever You're Ready

**Whenever You're Ready**

 _"Hello Niklaus, my name is Octavia Mikaelson. I'm your daughter and we have much to discuss."_

 _Klaus sits in a chair as he eyes the mysterious brunette. She is leaning on the metal door with her arms folded over her chest with a very calm demeanor. She is wearing a black and white striped dress with short sleeves that stops just past her knees with black boot heels. Klaus notes that she is indeed very beautiful and does look similar to Hayley. But obviously she cannot be his daughter._

 _Clearing his throat, "Well are you going to tell me why I am here or are we going to be staring evasively at each other."_

 _"As I said, my name is— "Yes, yes...you are my supposed daughter. Which is obviously a lie!"_

 _"I assure you it is not, Niklaus."_

 _"Do not talk to me as if we are familiars!" Klaus stands and vamp-speeds to Octavia ready to pin her against the wall. However, when he arrives at the door she is no longer there and is now sitting in the chair he just left with one leg crossed over the other._

 _"Tell me, what proof do you need?" She narrows her eyes at him. "I don't need proof!" He rages at her._

 _"Obviously you do." Octavia stands and walks toward Niklaus._

 _You wish to see my truth." She bites into her wrist and blood starts to pour out as she holds her wrist out to Klaus._

 _"Drink."_

* * *

Marcel is in St. Anne's Church watching some of his vampires train when he notices a small figure walk past the cage wearing a hooded black coat. The hooded figure walks toward the attic and Marcel soon follows. When he arrives at the attic he sees the hooded person standing in the room.

"I'd ask if everything was ok, but you wouldn't be here if it were." Marcel says leaning against the frame of the door.

The person in the hood removes it and turns around to face Marcel.

"You know, I was bored out of my mind when I lived up here. I don't miss it, but things were a lot simpler. And at least I felt safe."

Marcel enters the room with a pensive glare, "What happened?"

"I was attacked. One of my own people tried to use a spell to ruin my hands. What's next, my eyes, my heart? They hate me. I knew that, but I didn't think they would just revolt." Davina tells Marcel as she slams her hands down on the dusty wooden table next to her.

Marcel wipes his hand over his jaw and with a sigh walks toward Davina, "Witches in New Orleans have a habit of getting homicidal, alright? Why do you think I was so hard on them?"

Davina shakes her head trying to convey to Marcel that this was different because she is Regent. "They should respect me. I didn't sign up for this." She says sighing.

"Sure you did. You chose to be their leader. The target on your back, it comes with the job."

"So, what do I do?" Davina asks folding her arms over her chest looking at Marcel.

"Say the word, all right, me and my guys will..."

"You'll what? They see me siding with you against my own kind, I'll just be proving them right." Davina tells Marcel perplexed.

"D, someone came at you. It might be one today, but if you sit back and do nothing, tomorrow, there'll be more. You got to respond with a show of force. If not me, find another way, but it's got to be done." Marcel says with authority in his voice hoping Davina would understand what he way saying.

Davina looks at Marcel, "Maybe I should take his offer."

Marcel looks at Davina curious and walks forward so he is now standing directly in front of her.

"He who?" Marcel gets no response. So he asks again. "He who, Davina?!" Marcel asks both of his hands now placed on her shoulders.

Davina tells Marcel about Quentin and his offer to help bring Kol back if she in return did something for him, which she still doesn't know what the favor is.

"He gave me 48 hours before the offer is revoked...Marcel what do I do?"

* * *

Hayley awakens in the room with a metal door naked. However, she is enclosed in a circle of salt and magic so she cannot leave the circle. Hayley is banging on the invisible wall of the circle screaming, when suddenly the door swings open.

A beautiful looking woman with tanned skin and curly bouncy hair walks through the door pulling a cart. The cart contains clothing and three blood bags.

"Hey where am I! Hello? Look I need to get out of here...I have somewhere important for me to be!" Hayley shouts at the woman who has just finished pulling the entire cart into the room before shutting the door.

"Yes, I know your daughter...before the days' end...you'll be wolf again...yada, yada, yada." The woman says rolling her eyes and waving her hands in quick small circles.

Hayley glares at the girl clearly pissed. "Tell me what I'm doing here before I rip out your throat, witch!" "That would be very difficult to complete from in that tiny circle I've put you in now won't it." The woman takes the clothing from the cart which includes a basic black bra, underwear, grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, socks, and tennis shoes and tosses it all along with the three blood bags into the circle with Hayley.

"Get dressed hybrid you wreak of bayou." The woman says before turning her back to Hayley.

Five minutes later Hayley is completely dressed and full off the three blood bags. She is now displaying a calming nature but on the inside her rage is tenfold.

"What am I doing here? What do you want from me?" Hayley asks in an angry tone.

"I drew you out from the bayou while you were still in your wolf form. As for your other questions...they will be answered in due time. However, may I suggest toning down the anger, she won't let you out in time to see your daughter otherwise. Now if you excuse me I've completed my babysitting quota for today." The woman turns to open the door when Hayley asks what her name is.

The woman stops and turns toward Hayley. "Aviva."

Aviva then moves her hand in a circular motion and leaves the room closing the door behind her. It takes Hayley another minute to realize the woman who calls herself Aviva mentioned 'she won't let Hayley out'. _Who is 'she' Hayley though to herself?_

Hayley then feels she is able to step past the circle. She rushes to the door and tries to bang her way out similar to the way a hybrid Original did three months prior.

* * *

Klaus is driving in his black Range Rover with Hope asleep in the backseat. It is a beautiful summer night for it being early August. After driving for an hour Klaus arrives at a big mansion just outside of New Orleans. He pulls into a gravel driveway with a circular shape. He puts the car in park and steps out of the car. He opens the backdoor and unbuckles Hope from her car seat. As he does Hope awakens and starts to cry. Klaus picks her up and grabs her diaper bag and shuts the door.

"Shh. It is alright littlest wolf." Klaus tells Hope in a soothing voice and she quiets and lays her head on his shoulder. Klaus walks up the steps to the front door but before he can ring the doorbell the door opens.

An elderly man wearing a fancy butler suit answers the door.

"Ahh...Mr. Mikaelson. Welcome to Greystone Manor. Please do come in." The elderly man with an English accent steps aside so Klaus and Hope can enter the mansion.

"Thank you..." "Niles sir." The elderly man tells Klaus as he walks him into the open foyer.

Niles and Klaus both hear clicking heels coming down the large staircase. They politely stare at each other as Klaus shifts Hope up more on his hip so she won't slip.

"I see you found the place." Octavia says as she enters the foyer wearing an all- black pantsuit with black heels and her hair in a fishtail braid.

"That I did." Klaus walks toward Octavia and smiles.

"Oh my...no this cannot be my big sister. She looks so much like you and mom even at this age. Wow." Octavia smiles and laughs as she holds Hope's hands together and kisses them. Hope smiles and giggles at Octavia.

"Would you like to hold her?" Klaus leans so Hope is leaning toward Octavia. But Octavia takes a step back and stops smiling letting go of Hope's hands.

"Umm...no. She looks very comfortable in your arms best not to disturb that." Octavia says as she clears her throat.

"Octavia the conference room is setup. Whenever you're ready..." Niles announces to them both.

"Yes. Yes. Thank you Niles." Octavia says as she turns toward Niles. "Niles could you tell Deucalion to bring out our guest and then check to make sure Eretria is inside for her bath please."

"Right away." Niles slightly bows to Octavia and then Klaus and this is when Klaus notices for the first time that Niles' eyes are glassed over indicating he is blind. Niles walks toward the dark entryway leading toward the basement door past the staircase to retrieve Deucalion from.

"Come on this way." Octavia leads Klaus and Hope to the conference room around the corner from the foyer.

* * *

Hayley is sitting in the chair with her legs propped up onto the table when the metal door opens. Deucalion enters the room and as soon as he walks toward Hayley, she vamp-speeds toward him ready to snap his neck. However, Deucalion quickly and calmly grabs her neck with one hand and her wrist with the other hand. He chokes her and pulls her up so her eyes are meeting his at his eye-level. Hayley is left gasping for air.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat, snap your neck and rip out your heart." Deucalion tells Hayley with a guttural tone in his speech yet still eerily calm.

Hayley is visibly shaken and scared but tries to act tough. "I just want to see my daughter before the night is over."

"Then let us not waste time." Deucalion grabs Hayley by the arm and walks her out of the room and down three flights of stairs from the attic.

Once they reach the main floor Deucalion walks her over to the conference room and knocks on the door. Hayley is too busy looking around her surroundings to notice Klaus open the door.

"Hayley nice to see you standing upright." Klaus smiles smugly yet innocently at her. "Please do come in there are some individuals who want to see you." Klaus steps aside so Deucalion and Hayley can enter the room.

"What are you doing here Klaus? I told Elijah..."

Hayley looks around the big conference room that has a big oval black marble table in the middle with six chairs on each side and one chair at the head where a young woman is sitting down. Hayley sees the playpen in the corner near the woman as Klaus walks toward the playpen and lifts Hope out of it. Hayley gasps. Klaus walks toward Hayley and without another spoken word holds Hope out to her. Hayley takes Hope and holds her and hugs her and kisses her. Hope is smiling at her mother.

Deucalion has seated himself on the right side of table next to Octavia as Klaus sits on her left. Hayley looks up to see all three, Klaus, Deucalion, and Octavia staring at her as Octavia clears her throat and asks her to have a seat.

Hayley sits at the opposite end of the table farthest away from all three. "What am I doing here? Better yet what is Hope doing here?"

No one answers her. "Klaus? Answer me."

"I apologize Hayley. You being here would be my doing. I had to be sure you two would be here and be civilized toward one another." Octavia says.

Hayley eyes her. "Who are you? That is the last time I'm asking that question and if you don't answer me I'm taking my daughter and walking out that door."

Deucalion grips the armrest of his chair his knuckles turning white from Hayley's tone to Octavia. Octavia puts an arm on Deucalion's hand to calm him.

"My name is Octavia. I'm Hope's sister and your youngest daughter with Klaus."

* * *

 **Thoughts: What will Klaus see that is Octavia's 'truth'? What is the favor Quentin wants from Davina? You will learn more about Niles later on.**

 **Next chapter: Elijah and Freya talk as Hayley is missing and Klaus is nowhere to be found with Hope. Octavia talks with Eretria about the anniversary of her mother's death. Octavia tells Klaus and Hayley of the threat facing the Mikaelson family.**

 **Please review and follow!**


	5. Rising

Freya comes home to the Abattoir from a fun night of drinking and partying since she had a night off from watching Hope. As she enters the compound she hears noises coming from Hope's nursery and hurries to the room. Once she enters she sees Elijah in the room holding Hope's toy wolf looking around the room distraught. Freya calls Elijah's name hesitantly.

"Elijah? What in the world…"

Elijah turns around distraught to Freya "Niklaus is gone. He took Hope and Jackson just called, Hayley is missing and poachers have been killing wolves in the bayou."

Freya sighs and shakes her head. "I suppose I'll need to start on a locator spell." Elijah just silently hands Freya the toy wolf then walks out of Hope's nursery.

Freya looks around the nursery before shaking her head, "Oh…Niklaus what are you up to?"

* * *

"My daughter…from the future…my unborn daughter from the future…" Hayley just keeps repeating the same words while holding a sleeping Hope in her lap.

"Yes, we don't have much time Hayley. Things need to be done and set in motion." Octavia says as she stands up from her chair and walks toward Hayley and holds out her wrist for Hayley to drink.

Hayley looks up at Octavia and then over to Klaus who gives her a head nod to drink her blood.  
Once Hayley hands a still sleeping Hope to Klaus she takes Octavia wrist and eyes Deucalion who has taken to standing position beside Octavia.

Once Hayley bites into Octavia's wrist she shuts her eyes and sees herself back in the Abattoir. However, Hayley notices that the Abattoir looks different with children toys all around and an almost modern updated look.

Hayley turns the corner on the second level near the stairs when she hears laughing. Just as she turns the corner three little girls run past her and down the stairs.

Hayley starts to walk toward the railing overlooking the ground level when Freya comes around the corner.

"Hope, Tabitha, Octavia…girls no running!" Freya shouts out to the three little girls who respond with "Yes Aunt Freya!"

Freya smiles shaking her head walking past Hayley then suddenly stops and turns to where Hayley is standing watching her. Freya frowns as if she feels a presence there but since she doesn't see anything walks toward the study on the second floor again.

Hayley looks back toward the three little girls who are playing and laughing when the smallest girl yells, "No fair Hope, using magic!"

Suddenly, a blonde boy no older than seven years old comes running in through the gate to the three little girls shouting "FREEZE!"

"Okay." The little girl who had yet to say anything holds up both of her hands and Hayley watches as the young blonde boy is now standing frozen.

The young girl identified as Hope turns to the other young girl who froze the boy and says, "Tabitha, Octavia and I are telling mom you're not supposed to freeze people!"

The little girl, Tabitha, shrugs her shoulders and then says, "But he said to…"

Hayley is surprised to see Octavia standing next to her. "Tabitha was always in trouble when she used to do that." Octavia tells Hayley looking at the three little girls.

"What is this? Why are you showing me this?" Hayley turns to Octavia. Octavia sighs and looks at Hayley.

"Because all of this is in danger. My sisters and I will be the most powerful supernatural beings known to the supernatural world."

"I'm going to ask one more time…why?" Hayley states exasperated.

"All you see now, all you think about is Hope. Now you see all three of your daughters, Hope, Tabitha, and I…safe, happy, laughing. I'm curious…what do you think of this?"

"I think this all a bit too much to believe." Hayley shakes her head and looks back down at the girls still playing and arguing now about the still frozen boy standing in the middle of the Abattoir.

"But do you believe me about being your daughter?"

Hayley looks back to Octavia. "As much as I want to doubt…yes I do believe you."

Octavia smiles. "Good. I know you have many questions…"

"You bet your ass I do…but right now I want to know what this threat is."

"What if I told you that by having the three of us, you and dad paved the way to a new generation of Mikaelsons."

Hayley looks back down again to her daughters as Octavia continues to explain.

"A new generation of Mikaelsons with grandchildren, grandsons and granddaughters. This whole place, this family, my generation over time will lead the change for a new order in the supernatural world…a change that starts with you."

"This threat, it is not just a threat. Something is coming, something big. This threat decimated our family. Your grandchildren slaughtered. Our allies slaughtered. Friends slaughtered. Tabitha was killed in battle instantly. Hope died so I could be sent back in time to try to stop it. She gave her life so we may all live." "That is why I am here."

Hayley and Octavia both open their eyes and are back in the conference room with Klaus and Deucalion staring at them. Hayley then stands up still shaken by what has just been revealed to her. She walks up to Klaus who is holding a still sleeping Hope in his arms then turns around to face Octavia and Deucalion.

"So…what now?" Hayley asks. Octavia walks up to her "Now you rest. War officially starts tomorrow. Niles here will show you to your rooms."

Both Klaus and Hayley look to Niles who has quietly been standing at the door and follow him out the conference room.

"Octavia…" Deucalion speaks. Octavia holds up her hand to quiet him. "Not now Duke. I'm aware of what I just revealed. Now I have to check on Eretria."

Deucalion silently watches as Octavia exits the conference room heading toward the stairs.

* * *

Octavia knocks on an open door and sees Eretria sitting on her bed reading a book. "Knock, knock."

Octavia walks into the room and sits down on Eretria's bed. "So, a certain someone told me you were asking questions about your mom since tomorrow will be the anniversary of her death."

"I'm never telling Quentin anything ever again." Eretria says with a sigh.

"Hey, you know you can always come to me if you ever have questions about your mom. After all she was my best friend." Octavia says as she tucks a piece of Eretria's hair behind her ear.

Eretria looks up to Octavia, "I know. I just…why didn't she let you heal her? She would still be here if…"

"I used to ask myself that same question." "Did you ever find an answer?" Octavia responds with a laugh.

"Sadly, no. Tamsin was the most powerful Valkyrie of her time, Eretria. She had seen and done so much I think that by the time she had you, she believed her fight was over."

"On her deathbed, she asked me to look after you. She said that you were her legacy and that she lives on in you. I truly believe that. You are so much like her, yet different too."

"Really?" Eretria asks excitedly. "Absolutely. I'm going to tell you what she told me. First, she told me not to cry for her, because when a Valkyrie's last life ends, it is not called dying…"

Eretria looks at Octavia with a confused look on her face. "Then what's it called?"

Octavia with tears in her eyes smiles at her "Rising."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. I just sort of lost inspiration. But I am back now and will try to update once every weekend since I've graduated with my Bachelors and am now working full- time.

Please review and follow.


	6. Nowhere

Davina is walking through St. Anne's Church. "Hello?" "Hey are you here?" Davina asks to the openness of the empty church.

As she turns back around, she is startled to see Quentin standing in front of her. "Oh! You scared me!" Davina exclaims as she places her hand on her heart trying to calm herself.

"Do you have an answer for me, Davina Claire?" Quentin asks her calmly.

"First…you'll keep your word. You will tell me how to bring Kol back?" Davina clarifies.

Quentin with a small smile responds "Yes."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" She asks with a sigh, truly unsure if she should trust what Quentin is offering.

"You will renounce yourself as regent..." Quentin starts to speak. "…WHAT?!" Davina asks exasperated.

"You will renounce yourself as Regent. Then find a way to destroy the ancestral plane." Quentin states.

Davina just looks at him with a shocked expression not believing what she just heard.

Inside Rousseau's after closing Vincent Griffith is sitting at the empty bar with a glass of bourbon waiting to meet the person who left him a message to meet there.

Vincent senses that someone has just entered then says, "I thought you said no vamp speed, Marcel?"

"Come on, Vincent. If I move any slower, I'll be going in reverse." Marcel says with a laugh.

"I get it Vincent, your angry because they found that second dead body. You still think it's my guys. Huh?" Marcel says sitting down beside Vincent at the bar and reaches over the bar to grab an empty glass to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

Vincent sighs and shakes his head. "Don't matter what I think, Marcel. News breaks there's a killer loose in the quarter, tourism is going to drop, and who are your vampires going to feed on then? Locals? No." "Not unless they want a war with the covens!"

Marcel downs his drink and wanting to change the direction of their conversation brings up Davina's previous meeting with the mysterious Quentin.

"Speaking of covens, you remember Davina, girl you were supposed to mentor?" Marcel asks turning to Vincent.

"Ah! I offered her my advice months ago. I told her to make peace at all cost, and she refused me. All right? That girl has got a bigger chip on her shoulder than you do." Vincent shakes his head while taking another sip of his drink.

Marcel points his index finger at Vincent, "You got her into this. You should be helping her out. These witches keep messing with her, she's gonna get angry. You think that's gonna end well for anyone?"

There is a silence between the two men before Marcel speaks again.

"The real reason I asked to meet up was because there is this guy that ambushed Davina with a meeting. She says he offered here a deal to bring Kol Mikaelson back if she would do something for him." "I was hoping you might be able to ask around about him."

Vincent interested in what Marcel just said turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What sort of deal?"

"That's the thing she won't know until she accepts the deal, which ends in 24 hours." Marcel states wiping his hand over his mouth in anguish and stress.

* * *

Freya and Elijah are on the ground floor of the Abattoir. Freya has candles lit in a circle around her while she sits at the table. Elijah is silently watching while pacing back and forth. Freya is spreading some herbs around a circle of a map with a small amount of blood that happens to be Hayley's.

"Vinde val tratunderes. Vinde val tratunderes." Freya gasps. "I can't find her. Hayley is nowhere. There's... nothing. It's like she doesn't exist, or sh..." "Or she's dead." Elijah finishes for his sister with fear and anger in both his voice and face.

"No, no. No. You must find her. Freya, please! Please do the spell again! I can't go a month without knowing what happened to my wife!" Jackson pleads to her.

Elijah has a shocked looked on his face as he turns to Jackson. He walks toward Jackson.

"How are you here? You should be…"

"A wolf? Yea I know. I don't know how but…I was shifting, I felt it, then suddenly it stopped." "Please Freya, try again." Jackson says walking past Elijah and up to Freya with pleading eyes.

Elijah begins to walk toward the table as well when he stops abruptly. Freya notices and ask her brother what is wrong.

"I hear someone approaching us…" "HAYLEY!" All three of them yell.

"Sorry not Hayley." The mysterious brunette female states walking confidently toward the three individuals.

"I apologize. May I ask who you are and what exactly it is you are doing here?" Elijah asks standing sternly with both of his hands in his pant pockets.

Freya and Jackson both standing next to Elijah with equal sternness.

"I was told to inform Elijah Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson, and Jackson Kenner that Hayley Marshall Kenner is alive and well."

Jackson is fuming and starts to move toward the brunette when Elijah holds out his arm to stop Jackson.

"It seems that you did not hear me the first time. I asked politely…who are you and where is Hayley?"

"I will not ask politely a third time, Miss…"

The brunette woman smirked at the three of them before folding her hands in front of her and responding to Elijah by telling them her name.

"Siobhan Kelly."

Elijah calmly unbuttons his suit jacket and clears his throat. "Miss Kelly, how is it you know where Hayley is exactly?"

"Simple, Mr. Mikaelson. We took her."

After stating that Jackson charges toward her at full speed but Siobhan has already sped away from him and is now behind the three of them at the bar about to pour herself a drink.

"Please Mr. Kenner, there is no reason the four of us cannot sit down and converse as civilized adults."

All three of them stare at her in shock due to how she sped away from Jackson. She did not vamp-speed away from him. Instead she just disappeared and then reappeared.

"I assure the three of you we took Hayley for a very good reason."

The three of them slowly approach Siobhan staring daggers at her.

"Who is we? Where is my wife?" Jackson asks.

Siobhan sighs and downs the rest of her whiskey. "The person I work for kept Hayley safe. We kept her from being slaughtered from poachers in the bayou. You all should be thanking us."

Jackson again marches up to her. "Okay if Hayley is safe then take me to her."

"Sorry that is not how this works. I was told to stay here with you until she returns."

"So perhaps we are not asking the correct questions. Who do you work for? Tristan, perhaps?"

Siobhan just smiles slyly at Elijah and pours him a drink and holds it out to him.

Elijah takes a seat at the bar.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Shorter chapter here. The next one will be longer.**

 **Next chapter: A confrontation between Klaus and Hayley (maybe a sex scene too) and a small flashback with the introduction of Lucien Castle.**


	7. Conceived

Hayley is putting a sleeping Hope in the Pac-N-Play in the adjoining room next to hers when there is knock at the door. She walks across the room and closes the door so Hope will not wake up. Hayley walks to her bedroom door and opens it to see Klaus leaning on the door-frame with a smirk. Hayley rolls her eyes and goes to close the door when Klaus stops the door with his foot.

Hayley sighs and rolls her eyes but doesn't bother to try to close the door again. Klaus enters the room and stands in front of the vanity.

"What do you want Klaus?" Hayley asks while folding the clothing that Aviva had given her.

"I thought I would inform you that Octavia has halted the curse that Dahlia put on you and your Crescents for the time being."

Hayley slams the dresser draw and glares at Klaus. "Don't you mean the curse you put on me."

Things are quiet between the two of them for the first time since Klaus entered the room. He looks at Hayley and notices that she is jumpy and can't stand still. He gives her a confused look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just go away Klaus." Hayley says as she shuts the dresser drawer again. However, this time it is so hard and loud that the glass trinket on top of the dresser falls and crashes to the floor.

"Dammit!" Hayley yells.

Hayley bends down to pick up the broken pieces of the trinket when she accidentally cuts her finger on a piece of glass.

"Ouch! Son of a…"

"You need time to adjust Hayley. Right now, everything is heightened for you."

"Don't you think I know that Klaus! You weren't forced to be a wolf full- time for months! Every noise within a five-mile radius is aggravating me! I'm claustrophobic…my skin is crawling…I'm irritable and most of all I'm hungry!"

Klaus stands there and let's Hayley rant to help try to release her anger.

Hayley looks up to see Klaus looking at her with a look she can't quite comprehend.

"What?!" Hayley asks as she waved both arms out into the open.

"You need a way to release all of your energy." Klaus tells Hayley.

Hayley huffs, "Yea, well how do you suppose I do that, huh?"

Klaus nods his head toward the door, "Come on."

Klaus opens Hayley's door and walks across the hall to his room. Hayley stays put looking at Klaus with a confused look. Klaus turns around when he notices Hayley is not following him.

"Do you wish to wake Hope up? Or do you want to release your pent-up energy?" Klaus asks Hayley as he opens his bedroom door and waits until Hayley marches past him and into the bedroom.

"So…what are we doing Klaus?" Hayley asks.

When Klaus doesn't answer quickly enough for her Hayley turns around and just as she does she sees Klaus has his hybrid features displayed. Then before she can react Klaus lunges for her and has her pinned against the wall near the door of the balcony in his room.

"What the hell?!" Hayley shouts as she tries to fight against Klaus. "You need to let your energy out Hayley so let it out." "Fight me. As if you could actually beat me." Klaus tells her as he is slightly putting pressure against her neck with a sly smirk.

Hayley was getting angrier and angrier just looking at Klaus and replaying the past months in her head. She feels her hybrid features appearing on her face.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Do you have any idea what you have taken from me?"

Hayley screams at Klaus trying to punch him. However, he catches her arm and bends it behind her back quickly flipping her around and pressing her face against the wall.

Hayley screams out then pushes herself away from the wall and kicks Klaus in the stomach, then swings her leg around to kick Klaus again but misses as he ducks. Both Hayley and Klaus stand looking enraged at each other.

Klaus responds to Hayley's earlier question, "The very thing you sought to take from me. The chance to raise our daughter." Klaus walks toward Hayley.

"And now your curse has been put to a halt and still no thank you. That is very unappreciative." Hayley scoffs.

"There is a very short list of people who have tried to take Hope away from me and you're the only one left breathing." Klaus tells her.

Hayley scowls at Klaus. "Is that what you are planning on telling her when she gets older and asked for me? That I just abandoned her?"

Klaus chuckles menacingly at Hayley. Then rushes at her and again has her pinned to the wall. He gets directly into her face.

"Now I find that funny. If you had succeeded in taking Hope away from me, what were you going to tell her about me when she got older and asked about me? That I just abandoned her? Did not fight for her? Did not love her? A bit hypocritical of you Hayley."

Both Klaus and Hayley are breathing heavily at this point and looking each other directly in the eye. Then suddenly, Klaus lifts Hayley up off her feet. Hayley then wraps her legs around Klaus' waist.

Not knowing what is taking hold of her, Hayley, grabs both sides of Klaus' face and smashes her lips with his. Klaus kisses her back with just as much intensity and roughness.

Hayley runs her hands through Klaus' hair as he runs his hands down the middle of her chest to settle on her waist. Klaus broke free of Hayley's lips to trail kisses down her neck where he was subtly sucking the pulse point. Hayley gasps and pants reveling in the euphoric feeling she is receiving from this moment with Klaus of all men.

Klaus goes back to kissing Hayley then flashes them to the foot of the bed. Klaus and Hayley fall on top of the bed without their lips breaking contact. Klaus' hands find Hayley's and he raises them above her head. Klaus again goes back to placing kisses around her neck while slightly grazing it with his teeth. Hayley pulls her hands from Klaus' and tugs at his shirt which he easily takes off. She then slowly roams her hands up and down his muscles causing Klaus to emit a growl.

Hayley pulls Klaus' face toward her again and as their tongues fight for dominance she reaches for the buttons of his pants. This causes Klaus to stop and pull back from her and as he does their eyes meet, the only sound heard throughout the room is the sound of heavy breathing coming from both.

A look between the two is shared asking if the other is sure about doing what is about to occur.

Hayley bites down on her bottom lip and slowly pulls the zipper down on Klaus' pants her eyes never leaving his. Klaus' eyes darkened more if possible at the actions of Hayley.

Hayley than flipped the two of them over so she was on top now. She leaned down and started kissing him, then his jaw and then his neck. Hayley then did something that shocked, angered, and aroused Klaus all at the same time. She fed off him.

Klaus let out a guttural growl and rolls his hips into her causing Hayley to slightly moan with his blood running down her chin.

Klaus placed his hands underneath her shirt touching her skin so she just pulled it off her body. Hayley sits up and takes off her bra as Klaus stares lustfully at her. He sits up to kiss Hayley with her still straddling his lap. Klaus flipped Hayley over so he again was on top of her. He then trails kisses down her body. Klaus takes hold of Hayley's waist and tastes her breast, sucking and biting. Hayley then moans in ecstasy as she grips the sheets of the bed. After the removal of both of their pants…Klaus and Hayley proceed to have hot, raunchy sex.

Neither of them knowing that this would be the moment that they had conceived their second daughter.

 **Hey guys! I've been super busy with starting work and you know life. But here is the newest chapter. This is just the sex scene between Hayley and Klaus. However, it is still a very important scene due to the ending sentence, which will open up a whole new story arc.**

 **The next chapter: Flashback to the Mikaelson's meeting Lucien for the first time, Hayley and Klaus talking the morning after, and a more in depth view into Octavia and her people.**


End file.
